


A New Year Tradition

by Naveri



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kieran covered in paint, Kisses, Moonlit Snowy Nights, Pranks, Secret Santa, Sweet, happy holidays, holiday spirit, lil baby spice, romantic, snow dancing, sugary goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri
Summary: Kym ropes Kieran into a New Year Tradition that Lauren and her have been doing for the past two years, but when the pranksters become the butt of their own jokes, they won’t be the ones with the last laugh.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	A New Year Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the Secret Santa stories I wrote for the discord server! <3 I hope you guys enjoy the unusual amount of fluff. This is a self-indulgent, guilty pleasure, fluffy, soft story. Let's just pretend to act like the dreadful 4 3 never happened.
> 
> This is entirely Kieran's POV, because I have an obsession writing a sad, broken man. There's also some flashbacks between Kieran and Kym!

**A New Year Tradition**

A touch of rays of the midday sun beamed through the large glass window that resided in front of the assassin still donned in his mole attire. Kieran's excitement tingled. An assortment of bakery items and desserts laid neatly encased and protected behind the barrier that lead into the bakery he adored. However, he hadn't had time for awhile now to go back and now that he was here, he wanted so badly to sink his teeth into the glazed hot cinnamon roll, pure sugary icing goodness and _blissful fucking heaven inside my mouth---_

"Stop stalling, hurry up!" Lauren called from ahead, seemingly stubborn and pin pointed to some destination, considering her quick pace and agitation he’d been dealing with since they left the precinct. 

"Come on, Officer. Let's grab something to eat." Kieran begged, doing his best not to show her he could actually pout. 

Lauren sighed, strolling back toward him. "Eat later, we have things to discuss and we can't discuss these matters inside a bakery." She peered behind her shoulder, lips thinned and brows tensed. "Now, come on, let's go." 

Kieran reluctantly said goodbye to his love and happiness, hand plastered to the glass as he whispered goodbye. "So, we'll come back later?" 

"Yeah."

"Then it's a date."

"No, not what I said," she growled, taking one look at the plate of cupcakes and turning on her heel, stomping away and mumbling something incoherent. Kieran stifles the smirk that rides over his lips, watching her crimson locks whip up in a dance upon the frigid wind. With a glance back to the window, Kieran sighed, meandering ahead, and the only thing on his mind being the realization that for once he was more excited for the date than the food.

* * *

They split ways not too long after their dreadful and boring discussion on what their next plans were. _Why was she in such a hurry?_ There was still too much she hadn’t told him. Thankfully, he had other things to be thinking about once he reached his apartment. He’d entered and quickly threw off his frustratingly suffocating items of clothing. Collar loosened and sleeves tucked, he headed for his drawing room to procure the very items he needed for this endeavor.

An hour later and Kieran sighed with relief, staring down at the party garlands he was making for Kym’s family’s celebration for the precinct. He approved with a hum, eyes scanning over the decorated piece with glittering flakes falling over snowmen and cute Christmas trees. It wasn’t often he used colors or did any other type of project that didn’t involve pencil. But, it was the least he could do for her. His eyes fell to the pile of small cut out drawings of everyone at the precinct. They were miniature versions of themselves and he knew Kym would have a field day when she saw them. It was a good idea he had, he’d make enough party garland for everyone to be a part of it. When his fingers parted the cut outs to land upon Lauren’s, he stalled. He used color for these and hers by far stood out the most. Red and golds fit well with the snowy backdrop he’d place her in. The loud knock on the door made him drop the glue, eyes catching the way it spilled slowly along the wooden floor.

“Fuck.”

He growled, ready to end the person responsible for disturbing his peace. Kieran reached the door and swung it open. His first mistake was that he was covered in red paint, and speckles of other colors, but he had used a lot of red to color the garland. His second mistake was remembering that this particular person knew where he lived, therefore could always show up at any time, unannounced, for whatever reason. The third mistake was forgetting he was roped in by Kym about a silly prank she was going to pull on Lauren, and he had a feeling _today_ was that day.  
  


* * *

**The day it all happened.**

It was like any other day in the precinct, nothing too chaotic, but also very much _too_ chaotic. Only because of one person in particular that he couldn’t seem to shrug off his shoulder. He was able to escape the office and hide back in the archives, but only for a little while when he returned to the hallway to hand some papers off to Hermann. Kym Ladell rounded the corner, her eyes bursting into an incredible shine and a mischievous aura emanating from her presence. He froze, terrified of this small woman in ways he could never explain. 

“Kieran WHITE!” Kym zoomed to him, grabbing his arm and throwing him back into the archives. She locked the door and rubbed her hands together. “Listen up, I want you in on something. There’s this new year tradition…”

The assassin did his best to hide the nervousness clawing at his throat. “Shouldn’t you ask Lauren?”

“SHHHH!!!!” Kym’s eyes frantically shot around, clearing her throat when she came back from her shock. “The new year tradition _involves_ Lauren. I can’t tell her, since we’re going to prank her.” 

_Oh no._ “Why are you telling me this?”

“Just listen, and trust me you’re going to want to know ahead of time, because she might bust through your door heaving and screeching after what I do.”

“Ladell…”

Her smirk widened, then a cackle erupted from her throat. She calmed down, but the bright redness in her face said otherwise as she continued to smile. “I’m going to act like I kissed Will, and it’ll be at a time where she’s watching.” 

_Just admit it, Kym, you want to actually do it._ He hides his genuine smile with a shift of his hand, bringing his fingers to his lips and turning away. “Nah, she doesn’t...come to me for stuff like that.” 

The small woman shot off the desk, the chair tumbling to the ground with a crash as she grabbed his arm. “Come on! You are my only hope. You’re going to have to do something when she comes running.” 

Sweat accumulated upon his brow, the iron grip on his arm making him question who this conniving woman actually was. “And if she doesn’t?” 

She loosened her hold, defeat weighted upon her eyes. “That would mean my prank has failed.” 

* * *

_Could that be why she’s here? Is that why she was anxious to keep walking earlier? Was she tailing them? Had Kym set the bait?_

Kieran blankets his questions when he sees the panic carved on her face, as if she had caught him cleaning up after a kill. Relief settles in as her eyes fall to his nose. She holds her breath for a moment, turning away from his gaze. He looks down with a chuckle, clearing his throat and stepping aside to allow her inside. 

“Uh, I wasn’t expecting you today, so it’s kind of a mess in here.” He states plainly, shutting the door with a click. 

“This...this is uh...” she points at him, “is not what I was expecting.” He feels the linger of her gaze over his loosened white shirt and dark brown slacks. Kieran heads to the kitchen, dreading the thought of cleaning up the spilled glue seeping into the floor. He grabs for a clean rag and rinses it, grabbing the soap and heading back toward the mess. “Hermann asked me to do this. Apparently, he saw one of my drawings at the café and he wanted me to decorate for the party Kym is having. I’m pretty sure Hermann feels bad that Kym invited him even though he can be a stick in the mud.” 

Lauren scoffs, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. “Of course there is a motive. Is Hermann paying you to make himself feel better about Kym inviting him to her family’s celebration?”

Kieran chuckles, not bothering to look up at her as he scrubbed away the glue. He notices her gaze, the way she’s analyzing him in his own home. She can’t stop looking at him oddly, and he wonders if he should change clothes. _Does the color of red on me bother her that much?_ He disregards the temptation to ask why she’s staring so intently, instead throwing his wit. “He’s paying me because he knows I’m the one who will do the job right. I don’t care. I didn’t even have to pay for the supplies. I think it will make Kym happy.”

Lauren froze. Eyes widening to saucers and her mouth gaping open. Her hands flung to her hair, clawing at her scalp and screeching. “Oh my god, Kym. THAT’S WHY I’M HERE!”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, right. What about her?”

“I SAW HER!” Lauren yelled loudly, hands coming down to grip his couch with so much power he feared it would snap. She heaved, the very words of Kym ringing in his ears as he saw what she foretold play out in front of him. “I SAW HER AND WILL!”

“What, are they on to us? Calm down.” He feigned. 

“HER AND WILL!” Lauren breathed heavily, her hands coming to her face as she whined. 

"Yes, I get that.” He hadn’t ever seen her so hysterical before. It was entertaining, he had to admit. 

“Will and Kym.” Lauren spoke, as if she had only just realized. 

“Lauren.”

Her screech stopped him from saying anymore, watching as she stifled her sobs right in front of him. “OUR LIEUTENANT AND SERGEANT! MY TWO BEST FRIENDS!” 

Kieran gulped, concern settling in at the pit of his stomach. _Kym wasn’t joking. I’m not even sure what to say._ “Lauren, it’ll be fine. Calm down.” 

“I saw them kiss,” she states. 

“Seriously, that’s it? Don’t terrify me like that.” Kieran sighs, rolling his eyes and heading back to the kitchen to clean the rag. _I’m really hoping she doesn’t catch on._

He winces at her yell, the sheer panic and hysteria falling away from her lips. 

“What? THAT’S IT?!”

Calmly, he rinses the cloth, drying his hands and taking his sweet time for her to calm down before daring to speak the words he wanted to say. Flipping around, he leaned against the counter. “You knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“You..? How did you?” Lauren stuttered, and he prevented another chuckle from the way her expression changed to the beautiful pensive she so hated to be teased for. 

He responds casually, “I noticed on my first day, it was about time. Oh. Tell me, who made the first move?”

“...Will. Will kissed Kym.”

Kieran froze, but not long enough for her to notice. _She mustn’t know._ He smiles, the irony of Kym’s prank backfiring on her. _I’m rooting for you, Will._ Kieran notices Lauren stiffly walking toward the door. “Where are you going?”

She’s practically a dark cloud hovering to escape his apartment. “I’m gonna be all alone, I’ll be a third wheel now, they’ll go on all these dates together, and they’re gonna get married, they’re gonna have kids, they’re gonna leave me behind! I’m so happy for them but I’m so scared too.” Lauren cried out, the realization setting in. 

Kieran went to her side, tugging her away from the door and leading her around to sit on the couch. “Relax, Lauren Sinclair can easily find someone. You just have to...not scare them away.”

“I only ever do that,” she whispers. 

“Well, you can be scary, sometimes.” He tried to leave her a quirky smile, but her eyes fell away at the sight of it, her emotions deflating like a balloon. The silence settled in, and he memorized the way her hunched shoulders and puffed lips revealed one of the most adorable sides of her that he had ever seen. Kieran wasn’t sure how long he stared for, but he snapped from his stupor when his eyes caught the subtle flakes of snow dancing in the wind beyond the window and the thoughts he kept buried since the moment she knocked on his door came crawling out. _Fuck it._ He stood abruptly. “Forget about them, I want to take you somewhere.”

_I have to do this._

* * *

**Kieran's Memory haunting him again**

“The day Lauren Sinclair comes busting down your door and screaming at the top of her lungs that I kissed Will, you better be ready to take her out for a nice walk. OH! Go to the park nearby her house! It’s a super special and a REALLY romantic spot.” Kym was sitting on the table, feet plastered to the chair she kept tipping onto its two legs.

“What, how is that going to help?” Kieran felt the pin of her stare. 

“Because the best comfort you can give to a person who thinks their best friend found love, is to give them some in return. No one wants to feel alone.” 

It sunk his heart, because better than anyone, he knew what it was like to be alone. He laughs to disperse the sorrow, disregarding the notion Kym had. “This is Lauren Sinclair we are talking about.”

“Oh come on, you're her boyfriend and you can’t do something stupidly romantic like slow dance under the moon on a snowy night? Just do this, you’re unfortunately a victim to my prank. It was better to warn you now, than let it be a surprise later.” She hands him the information as if he should be thankful. _Maybe I should take the warning and prepare for the possibility._

“Thanks.” Kieran states plainly. He leaned back on the desk, crossing his arms and perking up an eyebrow. “How do you know the moon will even be out, or better yet, that it’ll be snowing?”

Kym punched the air, confidence rising in her glowing golden eyes. “Listen bucko, I know when I know. As long as you do as I say, however, it's up to you to convince her!”

* * *

“Come on.” _Yes, convincing her. I think I can manage._ He’s already making his way to the coat rack. She looks at him oddly, not ready to stand, her stare accusing as if he has some kind of plan. _Nonsense, I’m just over thinking. She doesn’t know._

He releases a chuckle. “Spacing out, again?”

“What are you doing, you’re still covered in paint. You’re going to go out looking like that?”

Kieran shrugs on his jacket, peeking over his shoulder and exposing the blue paint still left on his nose. “So?”

“Where are we going?”

_Questions. Questions. Questions!_

For once he gives her a genuine smile, not one made of snarks and sarcastic jabs. 

_“We_ are going out for a walk.”

* * *

The dark haired man expected silence along the way to his destination. However, he was left with the constant battle of snowflakes falling onto his obnoxiously long lashes and the frazzled Lauren Sinclair beside him, bursting into a yell when she’d work herself back up about her best friends. It was the middle of the night, and he was sure the neighbors nearby could hear the agonizing pain coming from the woman. He responds in chuckles and small hums, hands tightly tucked into his pocket and his scarf pushing up over his nose. _How exactly is this a good idea? I’m freezing._

When they’d near the park, Lauren still hadn’t noticed, probably because it was a route she was so familiar with. But she did stop when the entrance to the park came into view.

“Are you actually walking me home? Have I thoroughly driven you crazy with my hysteria?” Lauren smiled bashfully, her feet kicking off snow upon the ground. 

“No, let’s take a walk through the park to help clear your mind.” Now that he speaks the words aloud he realizes how good of an idea it really is. To his shocking surprise, she agrees, already heading off in front of him. Kieran’s eyes catch the shift of shadows in the bushes across the street. He squints to see Kym shuffling around and pushing Will aggressively into the snow covered bushes. He turns away quickly before she notices he’s caught her and jogs to catch up with his partner with a smile on his face. 

_Of course she would follow us._

They tread through the park, mostly in silence. Lauren has calmed down, too busy looking at her surroundings and trying to get the attention of the birds perched up on tree branches who were oddly hanging out in the middle of the night. His words that come next are ones he’s been riding on for minutes now since they entered the park. 

“I think Kym is following us. She dragged Will along too.” 

“What, seriously?” Lauren halted in her tracks, ready to whip around and look behind her. Kieran reached for her arm, making her continue her casual walk with him. Not to look suspicious, he slipped his hand in hers and pulled her along through the rows of trees and untouched walkways filled with sparkles of snow and pristine veils of white. He cut a whisper to the wind. “Can you try not to act so conspicuous?” 

“Sorry, I was surprised. You saw them?”

“Yeah, back before we entered the park.” 

Lauren mumbled some curses, the gears turning in her mind and he was beginning to realize she was going to find out sooner than later about this prank. 

They end up making their way far into the park, heading through a dark trail curtained by the low hanging branches. The glow of lights and homes in the distance are unveiled as they find themselves walking into a large opening, benches fitting along the sides of the circular structure and tall lamp posts glowing warmly amongst the cold tones of the world around them. 

Lauren is about to make her way to a bench and dust off the snow when Kieran clears his throat to get the attention of the eyes that burn beneath the falling flakes of wet snow. He walks toward her and leans in close to whisper the secret upon her ear.

“If we are being spied on, we might as well make it a show.” He steps away, hand coming to rest between them and left open for her as she stared at him and then his fingers that were cold and red. He gives her his signature charm, the little tantalizing rebel smirk perking up and revealing the dimples he was too good at hiding. “May I have this dance?”

The thoughtful expression on her face means she’s considering it. With an expelled breath, she utters the words. “Alright, subordinate. Though I’m pretty sure we’re going to bore them.” 

* * *

He steps near her, reeling her in close to him as his palm flattens beneath her shoulder blade. She gives him a look as if she were second guessing herself. The small flutter of worry disperses when their hands clasp, and her fingers snack along his scarf tightly secured around his neck. The sky though only a little clear, still parades them with large flakes of glistening snow. The moonlight peeking through the clouds comes together with the warmth of the lamp lights above them. It really does make it feel... _romantic._

_I can’t believe Kym was right. The night is perfect, despite being so cold and Lauren is so warm...it’s...nice._

His mind continues to betray him, eyes finding her lips for a moment before shifting away. The last words Kym spoke before leaving the archives won’t leave his mind.

_"Hey, don’t forget to give the lady a kiss goodnight after all is said and done.”_

_No. Definitely not doing that._

_I’m not even her boyfriend._

_I’m not going to even try and convince her._

Lauren’s mumbles break him from his internal struggle. Her brows are pinched and she seems to be plotting. _She’s going to find out. I have to say something._

“Lauren, I have to tell you something.” He whispers close to her cheek, in fear of Kym somehow having some bizarre hearing powers.

“What is it?” She’s glistening with reds and blues within the blanket of white, the color of her jacket a match to the midnight locks of his hair and her cheeks reddened and warmed by the light pouring down upon them. 

“Kym pranked you,” he admits dryly.

Lauren’s shock is imminent, but it vanishes quickly and that same conniving look he saw on Kym now haunting him as he witnesses it appear upon his partners face. 

“Damn it, I should’ve known. I’m going to get that pipsqueak back.” She stalls, and with it his footing hits hers and they stumble into each other. 

“Don’t just stop abruptly, idiot.”

She ignores his protest, eyes wide and realization setting in. Lauren grips his jacket roughly and shakes him. “What was the prank supposed to be…was Will in on it too!?”

He tugs away from her, slipping her hand back into his and straightening her against him. She obliges, returning to the slow sway of their dance. “The prank was not what you saw if you are so sure Will kissed her.”

Lauren’s giggles come first, and Kieran’s snickers follow. They laugh in the confines of their little space, their fingers laced and palms tightly held together. Lauren’s arm slings lazily over his shoulder, her fingers twirling a lock of his ponytail. His hand tightened on her waist, drifting her through the area in a whimsical dance and disrupting the fine pretty snow he admired when they arrived. 

“I can’t believe she finally had the guts to try and pull it off,” Lauren admits, staring at nothing upon his coat. 

Kieran sighs, “Believe me, I didn’t want anything to do with this. But she knows you well, you’re really lucky to have a best friend like her.”

The sheepish smile has his heart fluttering. “She’s a handful,” Lauren giggles.

“So, you have to prank her back right?’

The conniving looks he thought he feared were thrown to the wind when he saw a daring glint in the eyes of his partner. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

“Two can play at that game. Think she can spy on us...” Lauren growled, eyes glaring into the distance for a moment. 

Lauren leans in close and his breath hitches from the proximity. They’ve slowed their dance as she presses against his body and suddenly Lauren is too close. He stops at the feel of her heated breath along his lips. He tries not to panic, calming his racing heart. _Am I about to be a victim twice to this prank?_

“What do you plan to do, Lauren?” He asks, but his tone betrays him, that seductive taunting devil finding its way to the woman in front of him.

Her answer is no less dripped in something forbidden. “Kym is suspicious of us, right? Nothing better than proving her wrong.” 

He knows what she means and despite all his willpower, he can’t deny it when she leans in to trap the air concealed between their hot coats of breath. He tilts his head, the burn of her gaze distracting him from the push of her toes in the snow. Their icy lips meet in the blanket of frost, the push of her heat taking away any control he had as she consumes the words he wishes to speak. The rush of feeling floods into his chest. The kiss, despite being so small, is filled with warmth.

Kym springs from the bushes and screeches, interrupting the two of them. They pull back in shock from what just happened. Lauren ignores Kieran’s heated gaze, turning to look behind her and screeching back at Kym. He watches her run off to violently shake the smaller woman’s shoulders. He can’t hide the shock from his face or the gape of his lips. His fingers reach for them, the warmth of Lauren still a fresh beautiful memory in his mind. Will backs away from the girls screeching and stands next to Kieran who’s still as a statue.  
  


“YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN THIS PRANK WAR?” Lauren screams in protest.

“I win every year, please.” Kym smirked, loosening her jacket collar. 

Lauren sneers, a cold laughter escaping her. “Says the one who got pranked, _twice.”_

“I DID NOT!” Kym yelled in frustration and stomping her snow boots on the ground.

The two men watched on, the shout of Will’s name being brought up causing Kym to become flustered and whine in embarrassment. Kieran’s theme in speaking words he shouldn't begin to rise again when Will shifted with unease upon the topic being shouted between the women.

“Why’d you do it?” His own curiosity got the better of him.

The casual tone of his Lieutenant surprises him. “I guess it was the right moment.” 

“Why’d you go along with Kym’s plan?” He’s asked in return.

Kieran laughs, defeat cradling its fall as he sighs. “I didn’t have much of a choice.” 

“I’d say it worked in your favor.” Kieran glances to his right, a rare sly smile on Will’s face. _There’s still so much I don’t know about you, William Hawkes._

The kiss flashes through his thoughts and the flushed expression of Lauren when she had pulled back plasters to his brain. Kieran hides his face beneath his scarf when he feels a blush coming to fruition. _I’ll_ _blame it on the cold._

“Perhaps.” He answers in return, trying not to sound like he was breaking over a small simple kiss. 

_What am I saying, nothing good can come from a kiss by the woman who could never like me, let alone love me._

His Lieutenant breaks him from his thoughts when he asks the daring question. 

“Kieran. Will you always be there for her? To make sure she isn’t alone?”

The honesty in Kieran’s words would weigh upon his heart far beyond this day, because a sliver of hope ran in his veins that just maybe it could be, _someday_. He turns to Will, a warm smile breaching the very lips claimed by the woman who held onto his heart. 

He knows he can't be sure, but he can believe that he can. Kieran’s gaze turns into a stare the more he watches Lauren giggle and laugh with Kym. The two of them started a snowball fight and it lightens his heart to see her so happy. 

“I can’t make any promises, but I know I always want to be by her side.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and I hope you all have a fantastic New Year!!!!


End file.
